<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midsummer night's dream by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737146">Midsummer night's dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro'>oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Angst and Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri looks as good the day Hokuto left him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midsummer night's dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Juri!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Huh? It's Hokuto! How rare!" Raising his head when he heard that familiar voice, Hokuto almost rolled his eyes. Of course the one time Hokuto have to attend a party, Juri would attend it too. He should've expected it.</p><p>"It's celebrating my TV CM, of course I have to attend it." whether he enjoys it or not is another thing altogether. He looks around for Jesse, but his friend is nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Ah, right. Congrats! I saw the CM, you look really good. You've become so popular, huh..." Apparently Juri didn't notice his discomfort, because he decides to sit beside Hokuto. Or maybe he just likes to make Hokuto's life a hell.</p><p>Well, two can play at that game.</p><p>"Thanks. It's been a while since the last time we met so you probably don't know, but I moved to a new agency and got better deals here." My life gets better without you, is what he left unsaid.</p><p>"I know about that! You're still my favorite model, you know. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stop following your activity," Juri scrunched his nose, and Hokuto has to stop himself from booping it like he used to. "Ew, that sounds creepy and stalker-ish. But you know what I meant."</p><p>"Kind of, yes. I also haven't found a new makeup artist that can do me as good as you did."</p><p>"Ah, that's impossible. No one knows your face better than I do." Juri touched his cheekbone, right where his make up artist applied bronzer. Juri's finger is so gentle and his touch familiar, enough that Hokuto almost leans to it. The laughter from the table next to them ripped him out of his trance, and Hokuto pulled back so Juri isn't touching him anymore.</p><p>Juri raised his eyebrows, looking a bit surprised at Hokuto's reaction. Maybe because when they were together Juri always touches Hokuto's face, giving compliments in passing and admiring Hokuto's face structure. It's their thing, face and makeups and all the glamours of modeling.</p><p>Hokuto didn't realize he missed all the comfort it held.</p><p>"So, I take it you have a boyfriend now?" Juri breaks the silence, face unreadable. Hokuto just shrugged in response. "Ugh, just say it! I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"As if you can keep your mouth shut," said Hokuto as he laughs lightly. Juri is an incorrigible gossip, talking to him is just like telling a tabloid reporter. "It's not a secret, but we're not publishing it either. I'm dating Kyomoto Taiga."</p><p>"Huh, that Kyomoto? The successor of Kyomoto Cosmetics? You caught a good one!"</p><p>"Don't put it like that, how annoying." Ah, he hates how Juri's reaction is always so predictable. It's probably better like this though. Hokuto wouldn't know how to handle it if Juri reacted differently.</p><p>Maybe a part of him still wants Juri to express jealousy.</p><p>"He's a composer, right? What is he like?" There, that curiosity is what Hokuto is looking for. It's easy to brag when the other party is asking questions.</p><p>"Yup, a composer. And he's your opposite," He laughs a bit at that, because it's true and not just something he says to hurt Juri. "He replies to my messages and picks up my calls, unlike you. He properly listens to me, and he's always so kind and gentle. I thought such a perfect person doesn't exist, but there he is."</p><p>"Oh, you really like him."</p><p>"Yeah? I mean I won't date him if I don't." Hokuto blinks at Juri's soft smile, wondering how he could act like that when Hokuto just insulted him not so subtly.</p><p>"You know how people are in this industry. Pretty sure they're already talking about you dating him just because of his money and connection." Juri is right, Hokuto knows he is. But he still didn't expect Juri to point it out. Along with popularity he also gained people's envy, but Juri is one of the guys who don't really trust that kind of thing.</p><p>"Taiga only care about music. He has no interest in the company, and what people say is unimportant. He knows I'm not like that, and it's enough for me."</p><p>Juri hummed in response, and Hokuto is tempted to say more to convince him. Because Juri, of all people, should know better. He should understand that Hokuto wants to be acknowledged for his own skill and nothing more. After all it's Juri who said before that Hokuto's idealism is what gets him to fall in love.</p><p>Hokuto wonders why he still cares so much about Juri's opinion.</p><p>"Well, I just want to say hi. Shintaro should be here too, I'll go look for him," Juri stand up and pat Hokuto's shoulder, his trademark grin on his face. "Don't be such a stranger, I missed talking to you. Unblock my number, okay?"</p><p>Then he's gone, and Hokuto is lost.</p><p>It's almost a year since they broke up. Hokuto knew what they had was a fling, something temporary, and the 2 years long relationship wasn't something that will go on forever. What they had was youth, and they grew enough that they can handle real life separately.</p><p>Okay, the break up wasn't as easy as that. They fought a lot and heartbreak happened everyday. It took months for Hokuto to understand that it's not working anymore, and it will be easier for them to walk without each other.</p><p>So Hokuto ends it, and just like that life goes on.</p><p>Taiga saved him from the bottom. Taiga is Jesse's friend, because Jesse knows everyone and there is no human in the entertainment world who isn't charmed by Jesse. Taiga came closer and hold him tight, giving him the warmth and attention he never gets from Juri.</p><p>Because Juri was summer, beach sand and short pants and high tension. Their hot summer has goes on for way too long already.</p><p>Taiga is a whole year. He is fluttering cherry blossom on spring, festival date on summer, the orange leaves of autumn, snowfall and the romanticism of winter. Taiga is the whole atmosphere and the entire galaxy.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Seeing Juri again feels like a feverish dream. It reminds him of the whisper they shared backstage, of the way they cuddle on the bed, of the kisses they sneak in between work. It reminds him of Juri's straightforward love confessions, of the nights when they bawled together because of a movie.</p><p>Because Taiga is a comfortable home he comes back to every night, but Juri is an amusement park trip he looks forward to.</p><p>Hokuto takes his phone out, scrolling the phonebook to find Juri's name. How stupid of him, to still keep Juri's number even after blocking it. But Hokuto can't bring himself to delete it, because on top of his anger and resentment there's still affection, and he became who he is today is also because of Juri.</p><p>Juri, who held his hand before his first big audition. Juri, who let Hokuto cry on his shoulder after he didn't get picked. Juri, who encourages him to do more, because his trust in Hokuto is enough for both of them. Juri, who kissed him on his successes and wipe his tears on his failures.</p><p>Juri, who he loved for years. Who ask him for a forgiveness weeks after he left, and got blocked as an answer. Juri, who don't hold him accountable for that and still act as nicely as before.</p><p>He scrolled over Juri's name to find Taiga's and dial it, tapping his feet as he waits for his lover to answer. He needs Taiga. Right now more than ever he needs Taiga. Because Taiga will save him again, Taiga will stop him from despairing over nothing.</p><p>"Hokuto?" He sighed in relief when he heard Taiga's sweet voice. This is the right thing to do. He would choose Taiga over Juri no matter what.</p><p>"Can I come over now?" So he can stop from going after Juri. So Taiga can hold him and make him feel like everything's alright. Because sometimes he wonders if leaving Juri is the wrong choice. If he shouldn't have left, even if it means not meeting Taiga. Even if it means not being who he is right now.</p><p>Because maybe loving Juri worth all the heartbreaks and a lot more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For extra details on this universe, Hokuto, Jesse, and Shintaro are models. Juri is a makeup artist, Taiga a composer, and Kochi is a photographer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>